A Dark and Stormy Night
by Stuffy the Author
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night. All over the castle, most students are snug in their beds. All but two. DMHP Oneshot. Fluff. Fluff alllll over the place.


**A Dark and Stormy Night**

**By Stuffy the Author**

Summary: It was a dark and stormy night. All over the castle, most students are snug in their beds. All but two. DMHP Oneshot. Fluff. Fluff alllll over the place.

A/N: Alright. Recently, I was going through fanfiction and seeing a lot of ANGST. ANGST all over the place. I hate ANGST. And there needs to be more yaoi on fanfiction. So I'm doing my civic duty and bringing you more hot, steamy yaoi. –suggestive eyes-

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lighting and thunder were playing 'Who can wake the most people up' outside. Quite a few first years were quietly sobbing into their pillows, homesick and frightened. But the castle was mostly asleep.

High up in the South Tower, over the crash of the thunder, you could hear the moans of two boys. Occasionally, lightning would light up their forms, giving blindingly bright snapshots of their passion for each other.

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were trying to snog the life out of each other. Harry lay with his back to the floor, green eyes shut tight behind his glasses, holding onto Draco, who was lying on top of him, for dear life. Gasping, they broke apart. Harry unconsciously licked his lips, swollen from the many kisses he had been getting. Green met gray, and a sudden burst of lightning showed the lust in each pair of eyes.

Draco dove back for another kiss, this one starting out soft and sweet. But then Harry nibbled on Draco's lower lip, and he lost control. Shoving his tongue into Harry's mouth, he grappled with Harry's tongue, each one battling for dominance. Draco won.

They broke apart again as Draco went for Harry's neck, sucking and kissing and nipping and licking the skin exposed there. Damn, did it taste good. It tasted like Harry.

Harry moaned loudly, arching his back, grinding his hips into Draco's. The blonde boy hissed, but kept up his ministrations on Harry's neck. Eventually, he moved lower, biting and kissing Harry's jaw line, down his throat, but was stopped at Harry's collar. At this point, Harry grinned. This was one of Draco's favorite parts.

"There's this damn shirt in the way," Draco growled, his voice husky with want. "Good thing there're buttons." And he ripped the shirt right off Harry's body. Buttons went flinging into all corners of the room, making little tinging noises as they bounced off the floor, walls, and ceiling.

"You love doing that," whispered Harry, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I do," whispered Draco back absentmindedly. He was more focused on the chest that lay bare before him. He slowly lowered his head to Harry's chest, his hair hanging forward, lightly stroking the flesh. Harry quivered slightly at the touch of the hair. He could feel Draco's breath, hot on his chest. He groaned.

"Hurry up, damnit," he said through gritted teeth. Draco just smirked, but complied.

Taking one of Harry's nipple into his mouth, Draco licked and sucked until it was rock hard, then moved to the next one. After giving his attention to that, he moved slowly but steadily down Harry's body, stopping momentarily at the navel to dip his tongue in. Harry groaned. So close, and yet so far!

Draco looked up, a smirk on his face. "Do you want me to go any farther down?" he whispered smoothly, loving the look of frustration and dismay on Harry's face.

"Bastard! Of course!" said Harry, glaring heatedly at Draco. The blonde just chuckled softly.

Divesting Harry of the rest of his clothes, Draco got back to work, licking, nipping, kissing, and sucking his way down the rest of Harry. When he got to the part that Harry most needed release from, he just blew on it once, then proceeded on down.

Harry gave a strangled cry. "Why?" he whined, shutting his eyes tightly. Draco ignored him.

When Draco had gotten to the bottom of the ebony haired boy, he started back up again, this time much faster. When he got to Harry's cock, he licked the underside once, then turned Harry over to his stomach. Harry knew what was coming, and he got onto all fours.

Harry moaned as the first finger was slipped in, feeling the initial pain of penetration slip into blissful pleasure. Draco waited a few seconds before wiggling it around slightly. Harry just moaned, so Draco added a second finger. This elicited a sharp gasp of pain from Harry. Draco frowned and whispered the lubrication spell. Harry felt the burning sensation slip away into pure pleasure as the spell took effect. Draco scissored his fingers, and Harry cried out.

"F-fuck," he shuddered as Draco withdrew his fingers. Harry felt hands grasp his hips, pulling him backwards. Something large, wet, and warm was pressed against his entrance, and Harry hissed as Draco entered him.

Draco had his eyes squeezed tightly shut as he pushed his cock into Harry. He was so tight, even after Draco had thoroughly stretched him! When he was all the way in, Draco paused a moment, then at a groan from Harry, began to pull back out of Harry. Soon, panting, and moaning were the only sounds besides the occasional crack of thunder in the room. Draco began to speed up his rhythm, thrusting in and out of Harry faster and faster. It seemed like the storm was speeding up, too. With every thrust, there was a new crack of thunder, and with every reverse, there was a new bolt of lightning. Faster and faster, until the thunder had just about woken up every living or dead thing in the castle. As Harry and Draco reached their climax, the biggest bolt of lightning yet flashed, illuminating their joined forms. They screamed out each other's names, cum spurting everywhere.

Afterwards, they lay together on the cool stone floor, watching the storm, hot and sweaty.

"I rather like thunderstorms," murmured Harry, and promptly fell asleep in Draco's arms.

"I…do too," yawned Draco, and he closed his eyes, too, and fell asleep in his lover's arms.

* * *

All right! First lemon/slash fic EVER. xD

I'll get better, I promise. And I'll write more. After all, needs more fluff!

Critiques and comments are loved. Thanks!

Love,

Stuffy


End file.
